1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching and detaching constitution of a card such as a printed circuit board mounted on an electronic apparatus of a server unit and so on. In particular, the present invention relates to a card unit; a device unit, a card attaching/detaching method and an electronic apparatus suitable for the attaching and detaching of various kinds of cards which are loaded on a server unit, for example, a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) card and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic apparatus loaded with a lot of printed circuit boards, for example, on a server unit, a lot of cards are loaded for the purpose of extending the function of the PCI card and so on according to the scale of a system. Further, each card is attached and detached for an exchange as the need arises, for example, in a case of the extension of a function and maintenance. To cut off a power source for the purpose of performing such a card exchange imposes an excessive burden on a user, and there is also a risk in which a failure is caused. Ordinary, in the maintenance of the PCI card and so on in the server unit, after the power source is cut off, the work for an exchange is performed through access to an objective card by using a tool such as a screw-driver. Or, even a state that the power source is kept, a tool such as a screw-driver is needed in order to gain access to a card to be exchanged. Further, the management of electrostatic damage countermeasures as an example is also needed.
In connection with a card exchanging technology and so on in such an electronic apparatus, the following technologies have been known, for example. That is, as a constitution for the purpose of mounting a card such as a printed circuit board, there is a constitution in which a united card is attached to a card connector and is detached from the card connector (The Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2002-353663 (the paragraph No. 0014, FIG. 1)). Further, there is a constitution in which an operation is performed by a lever attached to an apparatus unit when the apparatus unit is attached to an enclosure and is detached from the enclosure (The Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2004-54967 (the paragraph No. 0037, FIG. 4, etc.))
By the way, in an exchangeable card loaded on an electronic apparatus such as a server unit, it is feared that the accuracy of connection is lowered due to the attaching and detaching between the card and a connector provided at a board side. Further, it is feared that a contact point is damaged. Because of this it is necessary to pay close attention to the attaching and detaching of the card. In a case of using a tool such as a screw-driver for the exchange of a card, it is feared that the tool comes into contact with a component such as another base board carelessly. Furthermore, an operation in which the opening and closing of a case of an apparatus is needed, for example. Because of this, in a case that the number of processes is large, the efficiency of maintenance in an exchange and so on may be lowered.
Concerning the problems mentioned above, the publications No. 2002-353663 and No. 2004-54967 do not disclose or suggest these problems. Further, these publications do not disclose or suggest a constitution for the solution of these problems.